


Show and tell

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: Little Kingsman [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eggsy Unwin as Arthur, Grandchildren, Humor, Odette is fed up, School, Show and tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: So what happens when your grandfather is head of a spy organization and it's show and tell at school? Nothing good of course.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_kill_Zombies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_kill_Zombies/gifts).



> Eggsy's grandson has show and tell at school. His daughter is not impressed.

James sat in his class as his teacher tried to get everyone’s attention so they could start show and tell. James was brimming with excitement over his clever idea. 

"Alright class it is time for show and tell who wants to go first?" Mrs. William's asked the 1st graders and they all raised their hands excitedly, the first one that was up was a girl named Lacey.

"I have my pet hamster Cheesy, I named him that because he loves cheese" she said smiling proudly to her fellow classmates.

James watched as all his classmates brought up seemingly average things for show and tell, anything ranging from pets to their favorite blanket or toys. Mrs. Williams called on him next and he stood up and walked over to his teacher.

"Mrs. Williams it would be best if I showed mine outside" He whispered to her and she frowned at him but agreed. The whole class went outside to the play area where James showed the lighter to everyone.

"James this is not appropriate for school" Mrs. Williams said trying to take the lighter from the boy, he stepped back shaking his head.

"Just wait" he said running over to one of the benches far enough away from everyone, he opened it and sprinted back to the group. They all stood there waiting and then it exploded causing everyone to fall back from the explosion. James got up smiling looking at everyone who was still shell shocked and his teacher was looking at him her eyes wide.

"Bomb! Terrorist!" One of the other teachers ran out of the school building shouting and the lock down began for a bomb threat.

 

_Meanwhile_

Odette was humming to herself in her kitchen while she prepared beef stew for dinner deciding to make home made bread to go with it, knowing her boys loved it. She had her hands full of bread dough when her phone rang.

"Bollocks" she said getting the dough off of her hands and washing them. She looked at her phone a miss call from the boys school, she went to dial them back when it rang again, worried she answered it.

"Hello?" she said and listened and nearly dropped the phone in the bread dough by what she heard her body running cold. She hung up and quickly dialed her husband to meet her at the police station.

 

_Later that evening_

They pulled up to her parent's house after spending hours at the police station, her boys in the back seat as Odette got out of the car marching straight into her parent's home.

"DAD!" Odette yelled looking for him, she ran up the stairs to his office where he usually was after work she busted through the door catching him walking towards her as he must of have heard her, she noticed he still had his double holster in place guns still there. He must not have been home long. He looked at her confusion on his face she marched to him and jabbed him in the chest.

"Hey!" he said backing away from her she only walked froward and jabbed him again in the chest

"Are you out of your mind!!?" she screamed at him.

"Wot the hell are you talking about?" He asked confused by her anger.

"Do you know what I did today?" she yelled and he shook his head.

"I spent the day at the police station with my 6 year old son!" she screamed her face becoming red Eggsy looked at her his face went pale and his eyes went wide.

"Is he okay?" was the first thing out of his mouth.

"YES! But I'm not sure his class is okay or teacher or the whole school!" She shouted stalking him, Eggsy had started to back away from his daughter as she was brimming with anger, he backed right into his chair sitting there looking up at her.

"Okay...wot does this have to do with me then?" Eggsy dared to ask and if at all possible her face become redder she walked over and pressed a button revealing his hidden weapons and grabbed a lighter hand grenade walking back over to him silently holding it in front of him. Eggsy paled further looking at it.

"You wouldn't blow up your own father" he said and it was a whisper, Odette sighed rolling her eyes.

"You. Are. An. Idiot" she said.

"Yeah love you too sweetie" Eggsy said sarcastically.

"No I am not going to blow you up" she said looking at him "But do you know what James did with this today?" she asked him quirking an eyebrow

"Haven't a clue" Eggsy said shaking his head and just then James busted into the room

"Mummy don't hurt Grandpa!" James ran over the little hero he was hopping on Eggsy's lap trying to save him from the wrath of his mother.

"James I told you to stay in the car with daddy" Odette said face softening at her son

"You took a long time" James said he had now wrapped his arms around Eggsy's neck who was holding him close confused.

"Grandpa didn't give me the grenade" James said looking at Eggsy and back to his mother who raised both of her eyebrows.

"How did you get it then?" she asked

"I stole it" he said ducking his little head.

"Where did you get it?" Eggsy asked him

"Here but you had walked away and I just took it. I wanted to show them something cool for show and tell" James said in a small voice and Eggsy smiled at him.

"Ah well little man not everyone would think that's cool" Eggsy said to the little boy who clung to him for life. He finally understood why his daughter was so mad. His grandson obviously thought an explosive was the coolest thing to show and tell.

"Don't hurt him mummy" James said to his mother his little eyes filling with tears his face fearful for his grandfathers fate. Eggsy started rubbing his back.

"I wouldn't ever hurt Grandpa baby, he's my daddy you know" Odette said voice soft trying to sooth her little boy, Eggsy looked up at his daughter who now had a frown on her face brows pulled together.

Odette sighed "Come on lets go home" she said to James who was reluctant looking at his grandfather.

"Go on I'll see you tomorrow" Eggsy promised giving him a kiss on the forehead and James reluctantly let go and walked away out of the room.

"I'm still mad at you" Odette said but gave him a kiss on the cheek anyway he smiled at her and watched her walk out of the room.

 

Eggsy later found out his son in law agent Tristan had to amnesia dart anyone involved in his son’s little stunt. He had to stop giving his grandchildren Kingsman gadgets before they ended up in jail or their parents killed him.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a request by a reader I will include a part 2.

After thinking it over that night on his grandsons actions Eggsy figured he’d have a talk with the 6 year old. 

Eggsy sat in bed that night reading his wife already asleep beside him. He pulled his phone out and texted his daughter.

sent 10:33pm: Dette maybe bring the boys over tomorrow? Feeling James may need a heart to heart on why grenades aren’t safe for school.

Odette 10:38pm: You’re lucky I am still awake...but yes I agree. For some reason grandpa is highly looked up to by the grandchildren...wonder why -.-

sent 10:40pm: Couldn’t imagine why that is. 

Odette 10:45pm: Couldn’t have anything to do with grandpa being a super secret spy? 

sent 10:47pm: .......no comment 

Odette 10:50pm: Go to bed old man see you tomorrow.

senr 10:52pm: I am not that old!

Odette 10:55pm: Good night dad!

sent 10:56pm: Good night love.

Eggsy put his phone on the bedside table and marked the book he was reading taking his glasses off and settling into bed. 

***************************

Next day Odette arrived after lunch with the boys. Eggsy was home for the day the Kingsman able to run a day without their Arthur in the office.

“Where’s mum?” Odette asked coming into the door taking her shoes off and ensuring her son’s did the same.

Eggsy was on the couch reading his book.

”Out back weeding the gardens” Eggsy said not looking up from his book.

“Alright. Going out back then” Odette said making her way through the house to the kitchen where Eggsy heard the sliding glass door open and close.

Liam and James both walked over and sat on the couch. Liam had his tablet with him.

“We going to do any tactical practice today, grandpa?” Liam asked not looking from the game he was playing. Liam enjoyed any chance he could shoot his grandfather with an air gun. 

”Sure. First I need talk to James” Eggsy said looking at the 6 year old over his glasses.

James fidgeted slightly. 

Liam looked over and decided to go out back with his mother and grandmother, knowing the stunt his little brother had pulled. He thought what his grandfather did was awesome too but wouldn't give a second thought to setting off an explosive at school.

Eggsy was alone with James and the little boy wouldn't meet his eyes.

"James" Eggsy said and he looked over.

"Mummy said you weren't happy" James said in a small voice.

Eggsy sighed "No I suppose I'm not" he said

"I just wanted to show all the kids something _cool_  " James said looking at Eggsy his green eyes becoming tear filled.

"Come here" Eggsy said putting his book aside and James crawling in his lap.

"You know there are a lot of things that grandpa does that you think is cool" Eggsy began and James beamed.

"Yeah super secret spy stuff!" James said

" _But_ we can't blow up playgrounds" Eggsy said shaking his head

"But" James began with a pout on his face

"No buts, James you could have gotten hurt. Could have hurt other people, buddy we don't just set explosives off for show and tell" Eggsy said and his heart broke a little when his grandson's bottom lip trembled and eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry" James said in a small voice, he sniffled a little.

"I don't want you to be mad at me" he said sniffling some more. Eggsy took his hands and wiped away his tears with his thumbs.

"I am more afraid you will hurt yourself and others. You know I am all for fun games and playing around with the stuff I work with. But only in appropriate settings, you wanna blow stuff up? We can do that at HQ" Eggsy said in a soothing voice.

Eggsy wouldn't be able to forgive himself if what he did for a living caused harm to any of his grandchildren or other people around them.

"Okay" James said looking at Eggsy

Eggsy smiled at him and hugged James close kissing him.

"Alright, let's go shoot each other for awhile" Eggsy said getting up letting James slide off of his lap.

"Maybe we could go stealth and shoot your mum and grandma" Eggsy said and James smiled mischievously at the awesome idea.


End file.
